Five More Minutes
by a-heavyheart-tocarry
Summary: Korra is not at all a morning person. Simply Borra fluff. Oneshot.


**Title: **Five More Minutes  
**Rating:** T I guess, some innuendos and morning kisses.  
**Pairings/Characters:** Borra cute fluff.  
**Notes:** This isn't one of my prompts but I really wanted to write some Borra fluff, and the "the morning is evil" quote was calling to me.

* * *

"Five more minutes."

Korra's voice was slurred, her body shifting under the blankets to curl in on itself. Bolin couldn't help but smile at the image; she was simply adorable, with her hair all tousled up and her eyebrows scrunched together to keep her eyes closed, but he'd probably get an embarrassed punch in return if he said that sort of thing, so he didn't voice it. Instead, he wrapped one of his hands around her upper arm, tugging on it gently.

"Nope," he replied, amusement coloring his voice. "It's time to wake up, sleeping beauty. Mako's gonna kill us if we're late for practice."

The Avatar let out a not-so-mature groan, rolling onto her stomach and burying her face in the pillow, and Bolin had to work to hide a smile. "Not like he can talk, he misses because of Asami more than we do," she grumbled back, her voice muffled by the pillow. Bolin grinned, unable to resist running one of his hands up her back in a soothing motion, though that probably only worked to make her more sleepy. He guessed he should cut her some slack though; after all, it had been one of the dates that he took her on that kept her up so late, and Korra wasn't a morning person on the best of days.

"Still, he's team captain, and we don't want any more bickering this close to the tournament." Bolin himself was bright eyed and bushy tailed almost all the time, and it was showing in his early-morning attitude. Korra didn't seem impressed. He was pretty sure she mumbled, "Team captain my ass," but he decided to let it slide since the only way he would be able to get her out of this bed would be to get into her good graces again.

With that in mind, he slipped one arm around her waist, easily pulling her up into a position that roughly counted as sitting. "C'mon, Korra," he prompted, planting a kiss on her cheek and nuzzling his nose against her jaw, "I'll make breakfast and everything."

He sensed a possible victory when she cracked an eye open at the prospect of breakfast. She didn't reply, but rather let out a miffed "hmph" and rubbed her eye, and Bolin couldn't help but chuckle and brush the tangled strands of hair out of her face. He supposed he might as well take the opportunity presented to him and get on her good side while he was doing it, he thought as he peppered tiny kisses along her jaw and around the expanse just under her ear. This caught her attention; her arms wound around his neck to twist her fingers in his hair, and her eyes slipped closed again.

"Someone's awake now." He couldn't help the smug tone in his voice; unfortunately, she caught it too, because he felt her elbow jab into his ribs a moment later.

"I _was_ enjoying our cuddling earlier, so I'll consider this as a payment for stopping that." But she pulled him closer anyway, and he caught the humorous quirk of the side of her mouth before she managed to get it under control.

Bolin laughed and ran his lips down her neck in slow, lazy patterns, effectively distracting them both for another few moments before he remembered what he was there for. "Are you really sure you won't get out of bed?"

Korra, stubborn as ever, shook her head, though she couldn't hide the way her limbs wrapped around him in a manner that suggested his kisses were doing their job. Bolin tapped his fingers against his back for a moment.

"Well," he said, his tone and face grave, causing Korra to quirk an eyebrow, "I'm afraid you leave me no choice."

"Wha— ah! Bolin! S-stop!" Korra barely managed to get any words out between fits of giggles as he tickled her, and he almost immediately regretted his plan of action when she kicked them and he rolled, bringing her with him. But they were too far close to the edge of the small bed, and both ended up half on the floor, their legs in tangled covers and their laughter undying for several more minutes.

Finally, they managed to control themselves, but by that time Korra was returning the neck kisses he'd given her just moments before, and his hands were running up her back. He paused, looking at her and pondering, before speaking up. "Five more minutes?"

Korra smirked. "That should be good enough."

* * *

**This was written before the onslaught of feelings that was last episode, but still, Borra fluff is always good!**


End file.
